


A Loaded Gun

by DoreyG



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Community: comment_fic, Control Issues, Double Drabble, M/M, Omega Ruby, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The heck is that, Max?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loaded Gun

“The heck is that, Max?”

“Maxie. Or, at a push, _Maximilian_ ,” Maxie corrects, through teeth gritted so hard that a low grinding sound actually lingers in the air, “and what does it _look_ like?”

“Some boring ass cereal,” he grins, tilts his head _very_ slowly in that specific way that Maxie _hates_ , “but it couldn’t possibly be _that_.”

“Oh?” Maxie’s jaw clenches, Maxie’s jaw stiffens. He starts to look like a mannequin with a stick up its arse, “whyever not, may I ask?”

“We’ve discussed this,” he offers, so patiently that he almost stabs himself in the face on _principle_. Boring ass, stupid as hell, principle, “I _said_ no more boring shit in the house.”

“And _I_ said-“

“Why would it matter what _you_ said?” He pauses for emphasis, watches Maxie’s cheeks go even pale, “you’re the one that almost ended the world, after all. Do you really _deserve_ a say?”

“… _Archibald_ -“

“ _Max_.”

There’s a long pause. Maxie’s eyes side ever so slowly shut, and he sighs. The cereal, boring and tasteless and designed to make morning even more unbearable than it already is, returns to the shelf without another word.

“Good boy,” he grins, and marches cheerfully on.


End file.
